A Brief Silence
by Madam Oakheart
Summary: What if Klaus had actually died when Alaric staked him. This his funeral and the funeral of everyone else descended of his blood line. This is Elena's speech for the dead. Warning Death Fiction. Klena


A Brief Silence

In truth Niklaus Mikaelson was the only one I had ever and will ever love and I'm positive he loves me just as much, where ever he is. Not that many people knew that, the only people who did were Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah. It was here, after all the events that had transpired, that I'd made my decision to make the news of Nik and I being a couple public.

The thought of holding onto that lie whilst at his funeral made me sick. Looking down I smoothed the creases in my very expensive Victorian, black as night, dress. Nik after all left everything to me. That included all 24 houses including two castles, one boat house, 15 mansions, and 6 penthouses in major cities. Along with all his money I'd never have to work for the rest of my life, vampire or not.

My body was shutting down and it hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to become an immortal creature if it was with none of my friends. True as I walked into the cathedral that apparently was owned by Elijah, I saw the faces of Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Liz Forbes, Carol Lockwood, Meredith, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol. Each of them had sad false smiles on their faces.

Rushing forward Jeremy threw his arms around me and Bonnie placed a hand on my shoulder. Nodding my head to them I looked around at the beautiful stain glass windows and wooden ceiling but then I looked forward and saw eight caskets but only one of them was open, Niks. Looking at the three Originals that were left, I closed my eyes unable to bear the tortured expressions on their faces.

Much to my surprise it was Rebekah who wrapped her arms around me in a comforting sisterly way. Jeremy stepped forward expecting me to be against her touch but I found it wonderfully comforting. As Jeremy tried to intervene Kol stepped in front of Jer. "Don't even think about messing with my family right now, kid!"

"Then tell her to let my sister out of that death grip." Jeremy snarled.

"You must be blind, but from what I see Elena's not exactly fighting against it!"

"Well let's let Elena decide."

"Really our friends are all dead and you're honestly getting in an argument at their funeral! Are you serious, Kol back down and Jeremy show some respect!" I scolded. They both looked away, ashamed. Wiping my eyes I walked towards the podium at the end of the aisle, my own speech stuck in my brain.

Turning around I watched as each person took a seat Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy sat by each other in the front row. In the row behind them was Carol Lockwood and Liz Forbes. At the very end of that side of pews was Meredith. On the completely other side in the front row were the Mikaelson's.

"Hey everyone…" I spoke softly my voice weak from all the crying. Clearing my throat I began, "We've _all _lost a lot. We've _all _lost friends and family. Alaric is dead and so is…Klaus." My dear sweet Niklaus. "Those we have lost are named Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore two brothers who brought me into the world of vampires. I'll always love them more than anyone but one…" I saw my friends look at me in confusion.

"I could not love them the way they wanted me to." Tears leaked down my face. "Sorry." I apologized rubbing away the wetness, hiding the pain. "Caroline Forbes…" Liz closed her eyes trying to be strong but she'd lost her daughter. "Care was a little crazy and a bit bubbly but she got us to smile when all hope was thought to be lost and its okay to cry because it shows we love her." Liz then let the tears roll down her face.

"Tyler Lockwood from what I could gather because I didn't know him to well he was a good friend and he made Caroline really happy. It's nice to know they'll be together." I spoke my voice was growing louder more confident instead of sad and lost.

"Alaric Saltzman was a good friend of mine and after he started dating Jenna and she died. Ric was Jer and I's father and I'll miss him."

"Abby Bennet was Bonnie's mother and though she wasn't there as much as we would have liked she was there in the end and that's what matters." Bonnie nodded in agreement before hiding in Jeremy's shoulder.

"Katherine Pierce or Katarina Potrova, true most of us didn't like her but she brought me my two best friends and my lover so I suppose she deserves some recognition." Everyone else looks mildly confused at the lover bit except for the three Originals.

"And lastly Niklaus Mikaelson. Oh Nik was the most handsome, charming and loving person I've ever met. I suppose that's why I fell in love with him." Jeremy jumped up in alarm but Elijah appeared in front of him pushing him down.

"Listen to what she has to say." Jeremy agreed albeit uneasily.

"Where to begin there's a lot to Nik." Rebekah smiled at that. "Klaus was reckless and selfish and insecure and oh so arrogant." I said with a smile and a light laugh feeling a little better just talking about him. "Though I'd never dare call him impulsive he was but that was a good quality not a bad one."

"True the entire Mikaelson family needs some serious counseling but they always have each others backs." Kol laughed and Elijah and Rebekah smiled. "True everyone who hated him will probably be having the best day of their lives right now. In the end though, even if not many people saw it, he was a noble man, a man who kept his word through and through." Elijah nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter to me if he killed me, or if he killed Jenna. I'm completely in love with him and nothing is going to change that." Rebekah stood up and began to walk towards me but I gestured for her to sit back down and she did.

"I plan on remember him the way I saw him last, 2 days ago. He strutted into my room his button up shirt only buttoned half way. He collapsed on my bed and began to talk about Rome. We ended up talking all night long, just talking. Nik understood me on a level no one had ever done before. While I loved him so much more than anyone else had other than his baby sister of course. Right now I want to scream at whatever gods there are. Scream that it isn't fair, that he shouldn't be dead but I can't. I can't lose it because I know he's watching."

"I'm faced with the choice to complete my transition or not. Part of me wants to die but part of me doesn't. I want to see the world, see if it's like the way he described it." Elijah appeared in front of me and the other two Originals appeared there beside him as well.

"We'll travel the world together as a family." He stated. I nodded to Elijah as he handed me a small bottle with red liquid. Turning away I walked over to the only open coffin.

I saw the sad smile on his grey skin. The pronounced veins did nothing to make him any less beautiful to me. Turning back to Elijah I placed the bottle back in his hand and wrapped his fingers around it. He smiled softly at me and kissed my brow. "Be happy Elena."

Going back to look at Nik I leaned over the wood and placed my lips delicately against his. "Get my friends out I don't want them to watch me die…" I whispered to Kol who quickly shuffled everyone out. Walking over to the far wall Elijah placed a ninth coffin next to Niks.

"You would have made a fun sister, goodbye Elena." Kol smiled before too leaving the room. It left Elijah, Rebekah and I in the huge cathedral alone.

"Will you both stay with me, until the end?"

"Of course." Rebekah said hugging me. Sighing I sat down on the lid of what would become my coffin. Death was sliding over me slowly and one of my last movements was when I took both Elijah and Rebekah's hands into my own. Smiling I let go letting the sleep like state take me. As I felt death come I too felt Niks warm arms wrap around me.

Spinning around I took in his healthy face. We stood in a small field where horses grazed all around. Nik leaned his forehead against mine and whispered, "I can feel the sun, I'm human again."

"I'm glad."

"You should have traveled the world I would have traveled with you even if you couldn't see me I'd always have been there."

"It wouldn't be the same without seeing you."

"I love you." He said sweetly placing a hand on the side of my face.

"I love you too." I responded wrapping my arms around his neck.

Leaning down he kissed me. Wrapping his arms around me we slid down to the grass. We were together, Always and Forever, all was how it should be here in paradise.


End file.
